Quand tu danses
by Isajackson
Summary: OS - Songfic Shweir - Pas vraiment de résumé, c'est encore un cadeau pour une amie


**Spoiler**** : Aucun en particulier**

**Saison**** : On va dire hors saison**

**Disclaimer**** : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi snif !**

**Résumé**** : OS – pas vraiment de résumé, petite songfic Shweir…**

**Note de l'auteur**** : C'est un cadeau pour notre Rafi ^^ !! Je lui avais promis alors voilà !! J'espère que ça te plaira ma Rafi !! et comme je sais que comme moi tu es une grande fan du génie qu'est JJG, j'ai choisi l'une de ses plus belles chansons tirée de l'album « En passant »**

**Bon bah bonne lecture !!**

**Quand tu danses**

Il est encore très tôt sur la mythique cité d'Atlantis. Le jour commence à peine à poindre à l'horizon et la lune se couche laissant la place au soleil qui commence à se lever timidement.

Dans l'un des quartiers de la zone militaire, une forme se dégage silencieusement de l'étreinte de son compagnon et se lève doucement. Lentement, elle s'étire comme une chatte puis entreprends de ramasser ses affaires afin de se rhabiller.

Une fois prête, elle se penche vers le visage de l'homme endormi et effleure ses lèvres des siennes. Puis elle sort sans bruit de la petite pièce et se dirige rapidement vers ses propres quartiers. Elle a encore quelques heures devant elle.

_**J'ai fait la liste**_

_**De ce qu'on ne sera plus**_

_**Quand tu danses,**_

_**Quand tu danses…**_

_**Mais que deviennent**_

_**Les amours perdues**_

_**Quand tu danses, y songes tu ?**_

_**Quand tu danses, y songes tu ?**_

ooOoo

Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveille et tâtonne à côté de lui, rien. Il ne rencontre du vide. Encore une fois elle est partie très tôt et a fait très attention de ne pas le réveiller. Lentement il déplie son corps svelte et se lève. Il est encore nu et c'est dans cette tenue qu'il se dirige nonchalamment dans la salle de bain, il a besoin d'une bonne douche.

Plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, il sort de la salle de bain, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette nouée à la hâte autour de ses hanches. Il farfouille dans son placard et fini par en extirper une tenue propre. Il s'habille rapidement et sors de ses quartiers, direction le mess, il meurt de faim.

En chemin, il pense. Il pense à cette nuit et à ce qu'il s'est passé. Une fois de plus, elle est venue le rejoindre dans son lit et ils ont fait l'amour de la plus belle des façons, le plus tendrement du monde. Il est amoureux fou et elle le lui rend bien. Seulement, ça ne se passe que la nuit et il aimerait tellement pouvoir le crier, le hurler même ! Il ne veut plus se cacher mais elle ne lui laisse pas le choix. Elle ne veut pas que leur relation se sache pour le moment, elle a peur des répercussions et de devoir être obligée de partir si cela se sait… Alors pour elle, il patiente, il l'aime tellement.

_**Amis non, ni amants**_

_**Ni étrangers non plus**_

_**Quand tu danses,**_

_**Quand tu danses…**_

_**Mais qu'est l'après**_

_**Après s'être appartenu**_

_**Quand tu danses, y songes tu ?**_

_**Quand tu danses, y songes tu ?**_

Il vient d'arriver au mess. Il va se chercher un plateau et va s'asseoir à une table, seul. Il ne le reste pas bien longtemps, ses amis le rejoignent. Ils discutent de leur prochaine mission avant le briefing. Il les écoute à peine, il pense à elle…

Son petit déjeuner avalé, il quitte la table et va prendre l'air sur l'un des balcons de la cité. Il aime se retrouver seul parfois, ça l'aide à réfléchir. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, il décide d'aller marcher un peu et ses pas le mènent près de son bureau. Sans frapper, il entre et la voit. Elle est tellement concentrée sur son travail qu'elle ne l'a pas entendu entrer. Il ne bouge pas et se contente de l'observer pendant un long moment.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle finit par sentir une présence et se redresse. Son beau regard émeraude rencontre celui du militaire qui la dévisage et un sourire apparaît. Le plus beau des sourires qu'il n'ait jamais vu… Il lui répond et s'approche doucement.

_**Je crois bien**_

_**Que j'ai besoin de te voir**_

_**Quand tu danses,**_

_**Quand tu danses…**_

_**Sans te parler**_

_**Ni déranger mais te voir**_

_**Quand tu danses, y songes tu ?**_

_**Quand tu danses, y songes tu ?**_

- Colonel ? demande t'elle doucement

- Oui Elisabeth ? répond il sans se départir de son sourire ensorcelant **(1)**

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Oui sourit il en se rapprochant de plus en plus

- Et quoi ?

- A ton avis ? murmure t'il en se penchant sur son bureau.

- John… pas ici tu le sais…

- Ah oui ? tu es sûre ? dit il malicieusement en lui volant un baiser.

Elle rougit et son regard se porte immédiatement vers la large baie vitrée. Elle a peut qu'on les voit. John lui s'en fiche éperdument. Alors il contourne le bureau de la Diplomate et vient poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Tu es tendue chuchote t'il dans le creux de son cou.

Puis sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il pose ses lèvres sur sa peau blanche et l'embrasse doucement. Il descend la ligne de son cou jusqu'à son décolleté. Tout en l'embrassant, il masse doucement ses épaules. Elle pousse un soupir de bien-être et fini par se laisser aller entre ses bras.

- Tu es fou murmure t'elle en rejetant la tête en arrière afin de lui permettre de mieux accéder à son cou.

- Oui fou de toi Elisabeth…

Elle gémit et ses mains viennent se poser sur celles de John, doucement.

_**Et toutes les peines (toutes)**_

_**Contre une seule de nos minutes**_

_**Hummmm…**_

_**Mais n'être plus rien**_

_**Après tant, c'est pas juste**_

_**Quand tu danses, y songes tu ?**_

_**Quand tu danses, y songes tu ?**_

Il comprend et cesse ses caresses. Il se redresse et elle se retourne. Il a l'air déçu mais résigné.

- Je suis désolée murmure t'elle

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je comprends répond il doucement avec un sourire triste.

- Merci dit elle avec reconnaissance

- Je t'aime… soupire t'il en se dirigeant vers la porte. A ce soir ? questionne t'il avec espoir

Elisabeth hoche la tête sans répondre et se replonge dans son travail. John sort doucement du bureau, il a hâte d'être à la fin de la journée. Il n'a pas le temps d'y penser plus, son équipe l'attend. Il file les rejoindre tandis qu'Elisabeth, debout derrière la baie vitrée de son bureau le regarde partir.

- Je t'aime aussi John murmure t'elle, le front contre la vitre.

_**Et j'ai fait la liste**_

_**De ce qu'on ne sera plus**_

_**Mais que deviennent**_

_**Les amours perdues**_

_**Quand tu danses, y songes tu ?**_

_**Quand tu danses, y songes tu ?**_

_**Hmmmm…**_

**FIN**

**(1)** oui enfin pour Liz hein pas pour moi bien sûr !! XD !! Pour moi il n'y a pas plus ensorcelant que le sourire de Roro hein ma Rafi ? mdr !!

**Sinon tu as aimé ma Rafi ? J'espère que oui !!**

**Et vous ?**


End file.
